Umbra
by Liana D. S
Summary: Kegelapan pasti pernah datang, bahkan untuk Matahari, tetapi Bulan tidak pernah benar-benar menyingkir darinya. (solar eclipse special. telat sehari :p)
[1]

Artemis tak sempat menangis setelah ia lahir.

Sebagai putri seorang dewa, pertumbuhan Artemis sangat cepat; dalam hitungan menit, raga bayinya telah berkembang hingga setara anak-anak, tetapi dengan pemikiran yang lebih dewasa. Melihat ibunya, Leto, berjuang sendirian melawan nyeri untuk melahirkan adiknya, Artemis tidak tinggal diam. Meski semula bingung harus melakukan apa, gadis cilik itu menuruti nalurinya dan merangkak mendekati kaki sang ibu.

Adiknya juga berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar.

Tangan mungil Artemis gemetar meraih kepala kecil yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul dari jalan lahir Leto, sangat berhati-hati agar adik kembarnya tak terluka. Leto mendorong lagi, sedangkan dari bawah, Artemis membantu menangkap si bayi merah. Berdebar Artemis ketika seluruh tubuh saudaranya telah berada di tangannya. Apollo menangis keras dalam pelukan Artemis, sementara ibu mereka terengah-engah, kehabisan tenaga. Tubuh Leto perlahan melebur menjadi butir-butir cahaya, secara berangsur-angsur lenyap ke atmosfer Pulau Delos, menakutkan Artemis. Apa ibunya akan mati? Tapi Leto adalah Titan yang mestinya abadi, tidak mungkin ia mati, apalagi hanya karena kelelahan bersalin!

Kecuali bila Hera, ratu langit yang pencemburu itu, menimpakan kutukan yang jauh lebih hebat dari biasanya.

Leto tidak bersalah, memang. Tidak ada kekasih gelap Zeus, raja para dewa sekaligus suami Hera, yang dengan senang hati memulai hubungan terlarang dengan sang raja. Akan tetapi, Hera selalu menjatuhkan hukuman pada wanita-wanita ini jika ia murka sebab mustahil baginya menghukum Zeus. Leto bukan pengecualian, hukumannya justru merupakan yang terberat di antara semua makhluk kekal yang digauli Zeus, barangkali karena Leto mendahului Hera dalam hal memperoleh cinta Zeus.

"…bu…. Ibu…. Ibu kenapa?"

Apollo, seperti kakak perempuannya, tumbuh pesat. Ia turun dari pangkuan Artemis, mata jernihnya mengerjap bingung, pertama menatap Leto yang tersenyum lemah, lalu ke Artemis yang sesenggukan. Ada apa? Menyaksikan tangis sang kakak amat menyesakkan Apollo, jadi ia genggam tangan Artemis, berusaha menenangkan sekalian memohon penjelasan.

"Artemis, Apollo, maafkan Ibu tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama…."

Sepasang kembar muda Leto segera menghampiri ibu mereka. Artemis berniat mendekap Leto, begitu pula Apollo, sayangnya Leto tak lagi bisa tersentuh. Barulah Apollo sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada ibunya; ia memohon-mohon agar Leto tidak pergi, isaknya yang kian kencang berkebalikan dengan tangis Artemis yang terus melirih. Pinta tinggallah pinta; Leto melebur dalam angin Delos, menyisakan dua busur panah berkilauan di tempatnya berbaring semula, masing-masing terbuat dari emas dan perak.

"Ibu tidak akan kembali, ya, Artemis? Kita tidak bisa bertemu Ibu lagi, 'kan?"

Sedu-sedan Apollo memahamkan Artemis bahwa satu jiwa yang hilang akan senantiasa terganti oleh jiwa baru. Dalam hal ini, Leto, yang kasihnya belum sempat Artemis rasakan, ditukar Takdir dengan Apollo, yang memaksa Artemis untuk mencinta layaknya seorang ibu. Si gadis cilik merangkul adik lelakinya sayang, sebelah tangannya mengangkat sepasang busur panah yang tersisa dari kekuatan Leto.

"Ibu ada di sini, Apollo, melindungi kita selamanya," –Dua busur itu kemudian disisihkan agar Artemis dapat mengusap rambut ikal Apollo dengan tangan satunya—"Aku pun ada di sisimu, jadi jangan khawatir."

* * *

[2]

Suatu waktu, Apollo bosan berburu. Ia merayu kakaknya supaya mau menyamar sebagai manusia dan masuk ke kota—yang mana saja pokoknya ada manusia di sana—buat bersenang-senang. Artemis, yang jiwanya terikat kuat dengan alam liar, awalnya agak enggan, tetapi Apollo jadi murung terus, sehingga mau tak mau, Artemis memenuhi keinginannya untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Wah, Artemis, di sini ramai sekaliii!"

Seharian itu, Artemis diseret ke sana kemari oleh Apollo yang kegirangan dan ingin mengetahui banyak hal di luar hutan. Warna-warni kehidupan Kota Thebes mempesona Apollo sebesar belantara Delos mempesona Artemis. Orang-orang berpakaian mewah lalu-lalang di pusat kota yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa; sepertinya akan ada pesta besar, bisik Artemis. Menanggapi hal ini, Apollo yang tampan segera menghampiri seorang gadis, bertanya tentang acara yang akan diselenggarakan, dan gadis itu malu-malu menyebut pemujaan Leto, Dewi Kesucian dan Keibuan, yang amat dihormati di Thebes, terutama oleh para wanitanya.

Mendengar nama ibu mereka dimuliakan turut melambungkan Apollo dan Artemis. Mereka segera bergabung di lingkaran warga Thebes, hati mereka terasa penuh mengingat tiap jengkal ingatan mengenai sang dewi yang dihidupkan kembali oleh syair-syair gubahan para pemuja Leto. Di balik jubah lusuh mereka, si kembar menautkan tangan, tenggelam dalam syahdunya suasana ritual…

…hingga seorang wanita melangkah angkuh ke tengah lingkaran.

"Kebodohan macam apa ini?!" Wanita bergaun indah itu berucap lantang, "Mengapa menyembah makhluk yang tak terlihat oleh kalian ketimbang aku yang berdiri di hadapan kalian? Mengapa memuliakan Leto jika darah yang mengalirinya sama denganku? Ayahku, Tantalus, adalah tamu para dewa, sedangkan ibuku sendiri adalah dewi dari lautan! Jangan lupa bahwa aku, Niobe, mewarisi seluruh kota ini dari ayahku. Derajatku sama tingginya dengan Leto!"

"Perempuan kurang ajar!" dengus Apollo, menahan suaranya lantaran tak ingin memicu konflik dengan manusia, "Menyamakan dirinya dengan Ibu, keterlaluan!"

"Sudah, tidak usah didengarkan. Hanya Zeus yang berhak untuk menghukumnya nanti, jadi jangan termakan emosi." ujar Artemis, tangannya menutup telinga Apollo, tetapi sesaat kemudian diturunkan lagi oleh sang adik yang menggeram jengkel, "Aku mau dengar apa lagi bualannya."

Niobe benar-benar melanjutkan bualannya.

"Ah, sebagai tambahan, Leto hanya memiliki sepasang kembar, sementara keturunanku berjumlah tujuh kali lipat darinya, semuanya rupawan dan cerdas!"

Apollo dan Artemis terbelalak.

"Lihat, apa yang bisa Leto banggakan di hadapanku?" Niobe membentangkan kedua belah tangannya, "Keberuntunganku mengungguli siapapun, termasuk dirinya yang berada di garis keabadian. Aku lebih patut disembah daripada dia!"

"Diam!"

Akhirnya, Apollo bangkit dengan amarah menyala-nyala di matanya. Niobe menelengkan kepala acuh.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Leto?! Dia dewi yang penyayang, tangguh, dan berhati murni, tidak sepertimu yang congkak dan kotor! Kau tidak berhak menghinanya!"

Orang-orang di sekeliling Apollo tampak cemas. Gadis yang sebelumnya Apollo ajak bicara memperingatkannya tentang status penting Niobe di Thebes, tetapi Apollo tak peduli. Kecurigaan membumbung semakin tinggi dalam lingkaran itu, maka Artemis menarik Apollo pergi dari sana supaya identitas mereka tak terbongkar di hadapan manusia. Sang dewi muda membungkam adiknya yang hendak protes, lalu berbisik dingin.

"Siang ini kita tersakiti, Apollo, tetapi mulai malam ini, Niobe-lah yang akan berduka sepanjang hidupnya."

Esoknya, berita pembunuhan mengerikan mengguncang Thebes. Tujuh pasang anak Niobe tewas terpanah, pada dada anak-anak lelakinya tertancap panah emas, anak-anak perempuan tertancapi panah perak. Suami Niobe tak luput dari serangan panah emas yang menghabisi para pangerannya. Niobe tak berhenti meratap, menyesali kesombongannya, hingga tubuhnya membatu perlahan-lahan di Gunung Sipylus tempat kelahirannya.

Di Delos, Apollo kehilangan senyumnya selama beberapa hari. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa selain bergelung malas, kadang bersenandung lirih memanggil ibunya, dan ketika Artemis pulang berburu, ia hanya bergerak untuk menggeser kepalanya ke paha Artemis.

"Aku tidak mau ke kota lagi. Aku benci."

Artemis diam, telapaknya lembut membelai Apollo hingga Apollo terlelap.

* * *

[3]

Setelah naik ke istana langit dan memperoleh gelar Dewi Pemburu, Artemis termasuk dalam beberapa yang sering dimanja oleh Zeus. Apapun permintaan Artemis, Zeus tidak akan ragu memenuhi, namun waktu bergulir dan Zeus mulai sering melanggar janji. Salah satu yang paling mengecewakan adalah ketika seorang dari rekan berburu Artemis, para Pleiades yang ia kehendaki selalu menjaga keperawanan, bercinta sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Zeus sampai mengandung seorang putra dari benih sang dewa.

"Aku tidak seharusnya marah pada Maia. Ia tidak bersalah, sama seperti Ibu dahulu," Artemis menumpahkan keluh-kesahnya pada Apollo, "tetapi… uh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya kembali sebagai pendamping berburuku, aku tak suka bau pria yang tertinggal di badannya. Hah, padahal kami sangat akrab…. Aku benci Ayahanda yang telah merusak persahabatan kami ini."

Jemari Apollo memelintir seikal rambut Artemis yang tebal, dahinya mengernyit tanda berpikir.

"Karena aku seorang laki-laki, keperawanan tidak pernah menjadi masalah besar…" –Artemis spontan menyentil adiknya—"…M-maksudku, masa kau mencari sahabat hanya berdasarkan ia masih perawan atau tidak? Maia pasti punya sifat baik yang membuatmu senang berada di dekatnya. Sebagai Pleiades tertua, dia bijaksana, ramah, dan tegas seperti dirimu, kadang sedikit tengil, tetapi itulah yang membuat kalian tak terpisahkan, bukan? Maia menganggapmu berharga sebagaimana kau dulu menganggapnya begitu."

Bibir Artemis berkedut, masih tak terima. Apollo menghembuskan napas dan menutup argumennya.

"Maia sudah kehilangan banyak hal, Artemis. Keperawanannya, statusnya sebagai Pleiades teman berburumu, saudari-saudarinya yang masih jadi anggota kelompokmu… lalu apa kau, satu-satunya yang masih tersisa buatnya, akan menghilang juga? Ia akan bernasib sama dengan Ibu, kalau begitu."

Ah, sial. Betapapun tidak sukanya Artemis, ia tahu Apollo benar soal kesamaan Maia dan Leto.

"Berbaikanlah dengan Maia, ya?"

Artemis mendesah berat. "Argh, iya, iya…. Aku pergi ke tempat Maia, nih." Sang dewi berjalan setengah menghentak hendak meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi Apollo menyusulnya dan mencubit pipi pualamnya.

"Hei! Untuk apa itu tadi?"

"Aku cuma berusaha membuatmu tersenyum, kalau cemberut kau jadi tidak cantik, tau. Andai kau mau baikan dengan Maia, baikannya yang tulus, dong. Bayangkan saja kau akan jadi bibi dari bayinya Maia yang lucu kelak."

Sejujurnya, kendati memandang sebelah mata ikatan pria-wanita, Artemis menyukai bayi karena kepolosan mereka mengingatkannya pada Apollo saat masih anak-anak. Munculnya pemikiran ini berhasil menimbulkan senyum Artemis dan sang dewi berterima kasih pada saudaranya untuk itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Artemis dan Maia terlihat bersama lagi ke mana-mana, perut Maia sudah kempis lepas bersalin dan ia lebih bebas berlari mengikuti Artemis berburu.

Giliran Apollo yang dibikin kewalahan.

"Artemis! Kau… Kau… lihat bocah pendek dengan kepala bersayap lewat sini, tidak?"

"Eh? Kepala… bersayap?"

"Bocah itu anaknya Maia, dia mencuri sapi-sapiku!"

* * *

[4]

Jatuh cinta bak makanan sehari-hari bagi Apollo. Ia sering disebut sebagai versi prianya Aphrodite yang betul-betul berkuasa atas perasaan sakral itu. Tiap hari Apollo menjerat banyak wanita dari kalangan dewa dan manusia, sampai jenuh Artemis menasihatinya supaya berhenti. Selama ia tidak menyentuh para Pleiades, biarlah, Artemis membatin pada suatu hari, capek sendiri gara-gara Apollo si pemain.

Namun, satu hari, Olympus tidak terwarnai nyanyian merdu Apollo, tidak pula puisi dan musiknya yang indah. Penasaran, Artemis berkeliling taman langit, mencari adiknya dengan kecemasan lekat mengekor. Apollo tidak berada di sekitar istana, jadi Artemis memperluas wilayah pencarian sampai ke tanah kesemuan, tempat tinggal manusia, dan oh, itu dia Apollo, tengah duduk memeluk lutut di bawah sebatang pohon laurel.

"Apollo."

Merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, Apollo menengadah, air mata mengguris pipinya, mengagetkan Artemis. Sang dewi berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Apollo, dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Tengok pohon ini, Artemis," Apollo menoleh lemah ke tanaman ramping yang menaunginya, "Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang ganjil?"

Mengamati pohon itu dengan seksama selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Artemis tahu apa yang 'ganjil': pohon itu berbentuk seperti tubuh manusia.

Tubuh wanita.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Apollo?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Artemis mengusap punggung tangan Apollo lembut, menyalurkan ketenangan untuk Apollo membuka kisah.

Gadis ini Daphne namanya, cinta terbaru Apollo. Kecantikannya begitu luar biasa hingga dewa bisa jatuh hati padanya—Artemis lihat pohon itu juga indah sekali bentuknya. Tak heran Apollo mengejarnya tanpa kenal lelah, tetapi setampan apapun Apollo, Daphne rupanya sama seperti Artemis: memilih untuk tetap perawan selamanya. Apollo yang gusar bersikeras menaklukkan hati Daphne dan ini jugalah yang membuat Daphne putus asa. Ia memohon supaya wujudnya diubah menjadi sebatang pohon laurel, sehingga kesuciannya terjaga sampai mati.

Untuk pertama kali, cinta Apollo tak berbalas dan itu amat pedih.

Dan untuk pertama kali pula, Artemis yang tak pernah jatuh cinta turut merasakan pedihnya luka Apollo.

"Aku ini pria yang jahat, bukan, Artemis?" Apollo terkekeh getir, "Mengejar wanita sampai ia terpaksa mengubah diri menjadi pohon yang bergerak pun tak bisa. Mestinya aku melepaskannya, tapi… aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya…. Aku tak sanggup berpisah darinya, aku yakin dia adalah yang terakhir dan aku tidak pernah seyakin itu sebelumnya. Apa ini hukuman untukku akibat terlalu sering mempermainkan perasaan wanita?

Apa itu artinya… aku tidak pantas dicintai?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal semacam itu," Suara Artemis kini ikut bergetar juga, "Apollo… kuakui kau memang kurang bagus mengendalikan perasaanmu, tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak pantas dicinta. Ini bukan hukuman, hanya suatu pembelajaran. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Apollo tertunduk, binar yang menghias matanya lenyap sama sekali, seperti mati. Artemis sangat takut adiknya akan terjebak dalam kegelapan akibat satu wanita ini, maka segera ia dekap Apollo, mengusap-usap punggungnya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menguatkan… apa saja untuk memunculkan binar itu lagi.

Gagal.

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon, Apollo…."

Tak ada kata, tak ada rasa, Apollo perlahan berubah menjadi raga yang hampa. Pundaknya yang biasa tegap jadi lungsur, pandangannya tidak berpindah dari mahkota laurel yang tadi ia buat dengan pikiran kosong, daun-daun laurel pada mahkota itu mengering mirip jiwanya sekarang. Artemis panik, pikirannya buntu, dan dalam kekalutan ia melakukan tindakan yang tak terduga.

Matahari berangsur tertutup oleh Bulan, menggelapkan langit dan Bumi, saat Artemis mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Apollo.

Benak Apollo berkabut. Tentu saja ia pernah menerima ciuman yang lebih dahsyat, yang lebih nikmat, tetapi tidak pernah memuat cinta sebesar Artemis, padahal sang dewi hanya menempelkan permukaan bibirnya dan tidak masuk lebih jauh. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika hangat bibir Artemis menjangkau serpih-serpih rapuh dalam dada Apollo, menyatukan serpih-serpih itu supaya kembali utuh. Ketika Artemis menarik diri, Apollo menemukan jejak-jejak sembab di pipi sang kakak. Khawatir Artemis menangis karena baru 'ternoda', terbata Apollo meminta maaf.

"Ssh," Artemis meminta waktu bicara, "Ciuman itu tidak mengubahku sama sekali, Apollo. Aku masih Artemis si perawan yang sedang berjuang menyalakan cinta di hati adik tersayangnya."

"Artemis…."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Apollo, dengan cara yang lain dari kekasih-kekasihmu sebelumnya. Aku tak butuh hadiah, tak butuh kau membalas rasaku, kebahagiaan karena melihat senyum di wajahmu saja cukup. Aku selamanya tidak akan jadi ibu untuk anak-anakmu, tetapi aku akan bertahan di sisimu sebagai tempatmu pulang. Pergilah kepadaku jika kau merasa tidak dicintai seperti hari ini dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Menggunakan kekuatannya, Artemis menyegarkan mahkota laurel hingga daun-daun yang kecoklatan menghijau dan memasang mahkota itu di kepala Apollo.

"Kau mengerti, Adik?"

Ketertarikan pada sekian banyak dewi, nimfa, dan gadis cantik membutakan Apollo pada cinta lamanya yang putih-bersih. Ada sosok yang setia mendampinginya saat ia bertualang mencari kekasih baru, sosok satu-satunya yang bisa ia sebut 'keluarga' di antara sekian puluh putra Zeus. Darah yang mengalir dalam nadi mereka persis sama, tak ubahnya satu tubuh yang dibagi dua, maka saat Apollo merasa dirinya tak lengkap, ia bisa mencari keping yang hilang itu pada diri Artemis.

Apollo sungguh lupa tentang itu.

"Artemis… aku pun mencintaimu, aku sangat menyayangimu!" Tangis Apollo pecah lagi, mendekap kakaknya terharu, "Langit milik Ayahanda Zeus tidak sebanding luasnya dengan perasaanku padamu, laut kekuasaan Yang Mulia Poseidon kalah dalam dari rasa sayangku, kegelapan negeri yang dirajai Yang Mulia Hades tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kelamnya duniaku jika tidak ada dirimu!"

Astaga. Itu manis, tetapi kenapa Artemis tertawa sengau?

"Kau… kalau mau menangis, menangis saja, tidak usah berpuisi," Artemis mengusak rambut Apollo gemas, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh mahkota laurel di sana, "tapi aku tersanjung. Benarkah perasaanmu padaku sehebat itu?"

"Lebih hebat sampai aku susah mengungkapkannya," Sejenak Apollo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Artemis supaya Artemis dapat melihat senyumnya, "Aku boleh memelukmu lagi?"

"Tentu."

Dan ketika lengan Apollo melingkari Artemis kembali, Bulan membawa bayangannya menyingkir dari hadapan Matahari, sekali lagi menyirami Bumi dengan cahaya.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
